dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 21: Around the World in 80 Flips, Part 2
Dick and Johnson have accepted a challenge from Constable Tugboat, head of the Gentlemen's Club of the South, to race him around the world. They have invited their new friend Pep R. Ridge to join them. While asleep on a train somewhere in the African Savannah, dreaming of their first mission, Pep kills Terry, a member of the train's staff, who was one week from retirement, to quench his thirst for blood. Dick and Johnson are horrified at first, but Pep ensures them that Terry deserved his fate, as he was a generally despicable person, hated Pepperidge Farm Cookies, and was even nicknamed "Terrible Terry." Traveling by red line, the three continue through the Middle East, where they end all wars and fighting in a "diplomatage," and then scale the Himalayas. At the Great Wall of China, Commodore Steamboat, Tugboat's brother - or maybe just Tugboat mispronouncing his own name - and a group of mercenaries appear to sabotage the group. A startled Dick immediately knocks Steamboat unconscious. Unsure of how to act without their employer, the mercenaries plan to depart, but Dick and Johnson offer to let them join their group. Salary negotiations go poorly, however, as the offer of "great exposure" does not appeal to the hired guns. Offended by their attitude, Pep attacks and the mercenaries fight for their lives. While Dick and Johnson engage their opponents, Pep feeds off of the largest of the fighters, growing into a monstrous hulking vampire with super strength. Intimidated by Pep, the mercenaries call in reinforcements and focus on him. Despite sabotaging the race, the arriving soldiers still adhere to the agreed upon rule and only use medieval weapons. They are quickly overpowered by Pep, who also reveals his laser vision, and Dick and Johnson kill the last fleeing and surrendering men, leaving no survivors. Since they have eliminated their competition in the race, Dick, Johnson, and Pep decide to enjoy the rest of the journey, stopping in Hong Kong, Tokyo, and Hawaii before returning to America. In Hollywood, they dance with Powerline on stage during a concert; in San Francisco, they admire the Golden Gate bridge and Pep reminisces about how he funded its construction by going door to door, "asking" people for money in his hulk vampire form. As is tradition when traveling to the West Coast, Dick and Johnson also see Britney Spears in concert in Las Vegas - and go on a side quest that costs many lives to stop Paul Lynde. Hacking the mainframe of several cars, the three then "hitchhack" their way back to the South, finally returning home. Their journey around the world has taken them eight years, and back at the Gentlemen's Club, they are informed that Tugboat has died in China, early on in the race. This means that, technically, they have won the competition, despite having taken several years to finish the race and also having used modern vehicles on several occasions. Dick and Johnson refuse their awards and club membership, however, as they have learned that their new friendship with Pep R. Ridge is much more valuable to them. They admit to most likely being the cause of Tugboat's death, and Pep goes into a blood frenzy, killing all members of the club, and, together by Dick and Johnson, burns down the building and hunts down anyone remotely related to the club to ensure that it will never be reformed. Behind the Scenes In a post-credits scene, Dick and Johnson ask Pep to turn them into immortal vampires like him. The following episode, it is revealed that Pep had attempted to fulfill their request, only to find out that their blood is too kick ass to be turned. It does taste like Budweiser, though.